20 Pages
by SunafterSnow
Summary: Tatsuha is given a journal from Seguchi. It has rules. RyuTat. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Gavitation isn't mine...but I'll take Tatsuha whenever he's up for grabs xD

SUMMARY: Tatsuha is given a journal from Tohma. He doesn't know what it is, or how to use it, or any of the such. When he looks inside, he finds it has rules. Rules? Now, why would a journal have rules? you just have to write stuff, right? Dismissing it, he tosses the book aside and says that diaries are for girls. But over time, he can't help but feel a longing to read it, to write in it...There's a title for it. 20 pages.

A/N: Angst, shonen-ai, literacy...fun? xD

Pairings: Mostly Ryu/Tat. But there's hints of so many other pairings. Tat/Shu affection, Yu/Shu, Hiro/Shu affection, just for a sample 

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Rules and Laws

------

Gentle padding and slushing could be heard on the ground of the sidewalk as a tall male strolled the streets. Slender, ivory toned fingers brushed away silken strands of hair colored like a moonless night, from eyes that were mischeivious and narrow, full of boredom and laughter, the color of polished jet stones. A gentle sigh of contempt slid past thin, pale lips that twisted themselves into a harmless smirk. The face that all these features held was longish and slightly pointed at the end, handsome in all ways. Perfect ears, covered over in fluffy black earmuffs, cheeks slightly flushed and nose red from the cool winter air.

"It's nice out today." He commented aloud, to no one, looking up at the pale blue sky, dotted with grey clouds. The sun was shining brightly, turning the fluffy white snow in slush and mush. His boots were thick and would not easily have a hole worn through it, so it was no worries walking through the slush. The breeze wrapped around him, playing with his scarf, crudly wrapped around his neck, loose so his neck was exposed. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy black wind breaker, and stared down at the wet ends of his jeans.

_I wonder why Tohma called to NG..._He thought gently. Maybe he's finally going to let me see Ryuichi? For a brief moment, his heart fluttered at the thought. But the thought was short lived. Just because his birthday was near, even though it was almost his eighteenth birthday (finally the age in which he could drink and such legally, even if he was soon graduating highschool, and going into Tokyo Univercity (took after his brother, and had alot of book smarts despite he acted, Tohma wasn't going to be special with him. The blonde never was.

Tatsuha vaguley remembered the reason he was walking to NG studios, and not riding his precious bike, leather-gloves hands tightly grasping the handles, helmet off so he could feel the frosty wind tousling his hair, caressing his cheeks.

Oh right. Eiri 'confinscated' it. Meaning, his language, he had probably given it to Mika, to 'confinscate' it. meaning, in her language, burn it then spread it's ashes over the river. Why? well, it wasn't _Tatsuha's _fault he'd been exhausted. It wasn't _Tatsuha's _fault Shuichi was drunken after a party with Hiroshi from a good recording session. And it wasn't _Tatsuha's _fault The two idiots wanted to ride his bike. And it wasn't _Tatsuha's _fault he was to tired to even know he was saying yes. And it was deffinatly NOT Tatsuha's fault they crashed into the police station.

And being the rightful owner of the vehicle, he had complete responsiblity for lending the ride out to two drunks. Of course, that meant Tatsuha would be the one paying for damages. For both the station, a police car's right side door, and his bike. Of course, though, in the morning, Tatsuha chided Shuichi and Hiro both in what they did. _God, I sounded like my father. _But honestly, at five a.m., with your own hangover, having to be called by the police about what some idiot crashed into their building, and being bluntly handed the cost of damage, was not a good morning starter. And he was not impressed.

Now he knew how his older brother felt.

Of course, Shuichi had sobbed and agreed to pay what Eiri would let him in damage.

Tatsuha easily opened the doors of the building, and smiled wrly. He was walking through these doors safely. Without security pressing him for ID, without being immediatly kicked out, without crawling through an air vent, or dressing up as a plumber.

Tatsuha strode down the halls, remvoing his earmuffs, and stopped in front of the elevators. He pressed the up button, and waited. When the door opened, who could only be there but Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki? Groaning gently, Tatsuha smacked his forehead, and trudged in, pressed his floor number, and waited.

"Oi, Oi, Tatsuha-san!" Shuichi grinned, bouncing up and down. "I've got you a present."

"Is it a new bike?" Tatsuha questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Okay, he wasn't in the best of moods. He was probably in one of his not-good moods at all. One of Yuki's moods. Tatsuha had almost even mastered the cold-hearted glare the blonde author presented people with mostly all the time. Sometimes Shuichi was given rare exceptions, though, and got to see the rare half-smile.

The pink-haired pop-idol had his bright smile fade a bit, and laughed slightly nervously. "Ne, I'm sorry, Tatsuha...we weren't thinking...and no, it isn't a new bike...but Hiro and I but your old one in the shop/ We're getting it repaired for you!" The smaller-framed boy retained his good cheer and waited for some sort of praising reply from the monk. Unlike Yuki, Tatsuha was calm and welcoming, from years of hard training and the sort of life he lead. If only a hint of Tatsuha's kindness could rub off on Yuki, life could be perfect.

"Hmmm..." Tatsuha knew he couldn't stay mad at the older boy for long, and ruffled his hair, smirking. "I guess it's all right. Must've been hell getting it from Yuki, though." He swore Yuki would going to get rid of it. Like Tatsuha lectured Hiroshi and Shuichi, Yuki lectured his younger brother about why when people ask you things when you're not listening, just say no, kick 'em out, then go back to sleep. Then ask them what happened in the morning.

"Sort of...But I managed! By the way, Tatsuha-san...I heard you were getting an apartment here?" The bouncy singer questioned. 

"Yeah, but only for school." He shrugged, closing his eyes. "I actually think being a monk wouldn't be that bad. It's all I've been doing my entire life, it's what I'm best at..." The midnight spheres opened up again. "And unless Mika starts popping out heirs for both the Seguchi fortune, and the Uesugi temple, I'm gonna be stuck a monk for a while."

Shuichi blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "So you're not here to see Ryuichi-chan?" It almost completely shocked him. Tatsuha, not wanting to see the innocent Nittle Grasper lead singer. "At all? Cause...why're you here, anyways?"

Tatsuha laughed good-naturedly. "Well, I'm his biggest fan. How could I not want to be here for him? But that's not it. Sure, I'm planning to see the Nittle Grasper concert tomorrow, but that's not why I'm here at NG. Tohm invited me." This caused a frown to crease his lips, and the elevator doors dinged open at his floor. "Ja ne, Shuichi!" He waved, smiled, and exited down the hall to Tohma Seguchi's office. Pushing open the doo catiously, he stepped in.

The aquamarine-eyed, blonde haired president set down some papers he was holding and looked up at Tatsuha. "Ohayo, Tatsuha. I see that you've been able to make it. Sit, please."

Obeidiantly, the raven-haired teenager sat down in a squishy armchair set across from Tohma, on the other side of his desk. "What do you want, Seguchi?" He asked bluntly, looking around the room with boredom written all over his face. He hated it when Tohma played this pleasent crap instead of just getting right to the point.

Tohma frowned gently, but obliged. If Tatsuha wasn't going to play polite greetings, there wasn't a changing his mind with sweet words. The boy must be haviung a bad day. "Well, alright Tatsuha. I've decided to surprise you with an early birthday present. I know you're know turning eighteen in another week or so, but when I say this, I thought it would be perfect...and I'm afraid that It simply couldn't wait." Smirking slyly, the president slid a thin book towards him. It was dark blue, with his name printed across in dark purple letters, italic and neatly done.

"A book?" Tatsuha picked it up. "A notebook?" He was questioning Tohma's reasons for getting him this. Tatsuha wasn't so in with his creative writing class, or even writing at all. Which would come as a shock for who his brother is. Tatsuha did like reading though, but not diaries or notes or anything like that.

"It's a journal." Tohma corrected, still smirking, obviously pleased with the present he had given to the boy. "Go ahead, open it."

Tatsuha had a suspicious look glazed over his eyes, and carefully opened it. The inside read "20 Pages" in some fancy font, and under the bold title, were a list of rules. "Rules? To write in some diary? You've gone insane Seguchi. Diaries are for girls." He snapped the book shut, but put it in his backpack in spite of his words. "But I'll take it, Seguchi. Just to humor you." Then the teenager stood up, and left, leaving the president who leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, Tatsuha. This is way more to just humor me."

But Tatsuha had already left.

--------- -----------

Later on, Tatsuha was lounging on Yuki's couch, bag beside the coffee table, T.V. switched on for the teen's personal enjoyment. It was a test tape, of the new music video the band had made. It shouldn't be realesed till someitime in March, but this was the glory of having friends who knew Nittle Grasper.

His bag slipped from it's upright position, from leaning against the table to flat on the floor. Tatsuha blinked, and stared at it for the longest time. His fingers slowly extended to pick up one of Eiri's pens, rejected on the coffee table beside a coaster. Slowly, he then picked up the bag, and brought it to his lap, sitting cross-legged on the couch. He unzipped the bag, and reached in.

He pulled out some homework, a schedulae of marriage ceremonies and funerals for when he got home, school scheduales, three NG CD's, a poster of Ryuichibought recently, some magazines, money, and then the journal.

He didn't know what was compelling him to write in it, but he felt like he just...had to. May I pray to Buddah that I don't become a pissy romance novelist after I write in this. He thought, smiling, then opened the page. It read something like:

Rules and Laws.

_Dear Tatsuha_. Honestly he found it creepy his name was on the book, as well as in it. Almost like it was specially made for him.

_Before writing in this book, there are things you must know._

Every entry can only be one page long.

You must write everyday after reading these rules.

This shouldn't be long. There is only twenty pages. Therefor, it should take not only five minutes of your time to write in it for the next twenty days.

If you do not oblige, the fortune table will be turned to bad fortune. (see fig A)

Tatsuha paused reading for a moment to see this 'Fig A'. It was a picture of a circle, half black, half white. It had an arrow pointing slightly into the white section. The white was labled Good Fortune. The Black was Bad Fortune. He continued to read.

_If you do as told, the table will continue into Good Fortune._

When the entire book is done being written in, take out every single page you've written in. Only one for each day. Take the pages, and burn them. Spread the ash over either your favourite place to be, your favourite person or thing. Then your Good Fortune will stay forever.

Do not fallow the last rules, Bad Fortune will stay forever.

May you have luck.

Tatsuha snorted, closed the book, and stuffed it back in his bag. He'd start tomorrow. He had a feeling today was readeing the rules day. Though the book was a bunch of BS in his opinion. Sounded like one of those lame chain-letters you get on the internet. Tatsuha wasn't one to beleive in that sort of thing, though he had some suspicious tendencies. He carried a good luck charm in his bag, and things like that. Mostly because he was a monk, and beleife of the demons of the underworld were not exactly fire-tales. The stories were to be taken seriously.

And besides.

What could writing in a diary hurt at all?

---

TBC

xD Good, bad? xD Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Gavitation isn't mine...but I'll take Tatsuha whenever he's up for grabs xD

Genre: I've finally decided a genre! D Horror, angst, romance, humor and drama xD

A/N: -looks espasperted- please people, don't critisize my spelling. I'm in seventh grade, and I have no spell check on my computer. I usually read it over, but sometimes I miss a few things, so, could you not tell me about my spelling. It goes very un appreciated.

------------

Chapter two: First Page

-----------

_December sixth, two o'clock. Wednesday._

Tatsuha stared long and hard at the written words, in beautifully working black ink, printed in neat cursive, along the faint blue lines that helped guide the writer to keep everything straight and neat. Nothing interesting had gone on today. He was on the couch again, newspapers sprawled out on the usually tidyily kept coffee table, thick red circules around words that listed adresses for apartments around Tokyo Univercity, that had low rent. There was also a notepad of names and phone-numbers for side-jobs he could work out around here. Even the cheapest buildings here, weren't cheap enough. His father didn't brood on allowences. You had to earn money. Make yourself a living in the Uesugi household. It was either be heir to the temples, or marry an heir to another temple.

Sigh.

_So...maybe I should explain what's going on, so yeah...Tohma, my brother in law, gave me this weird-ass journal. I'm supposed to write in it and stuff. I don't know why. He knows that unlike my bad-boy blonde bombshell brother, I ain't to fond in the writing thing._ He smirked at himself, purposfully adding the 'ain't' in there for comical effect. 

_I'm Tatsuha Uesugi. I'm almost eighteen years old, in...fifteen days? Yeah, I think fifteen days. So, like...I'm writing in it...and stuff... _He paused. He thought about what happened in the past day. That's what you write in these things, don't you? And how you felt and things like that. (After all, Tatsuha had used to pick the locks of Mika's diaries when they were children.)

_Today was my brother's deadline for his newest book. His editor was really spazzing at him to finish it lately. I guess it must be important, or supposed to be a big hit. all his books are best sellers. For once I'd like him to eat those pages and choke. When we were kids he'd brag about how_ _**his **essays were two pages long, and mine were short. I got worked up, even though I was only in the first grade. He couldn't have a bigger ego._

Though, he's books aren't to shabby. Srawms the chicks around him like moths to a flame. My brother's an asshole, too. And looks like me. I hate when people say we looks alike. Hello! Black hair, black eyes, obviously japanese! Honestly. He looks very American. My sister looks like a mix between the both. Brown hair, slightly narrow brown eyes...yeah. 

_  
His lover is Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer of Bad Luck. I think that maybe in a decade when their all in a cramped apartment for a lame American movie eating cheezies, they might still be remembered as the great band that once rocked out the world. Maybe the teenaged girl's who are now grown up will tell their children that there was a pop-star they found tottally radical. With slender hips, hair the smell of strawberries..._

_soft hair..._

deep voice...

Ryuichi Sakuma-sama. He's like my God. I'm a little shy to admit that I would probably worship a napikin he wiped his gorgeous lips off on. But I do love him. People don't believe him. Yeah, I'd probably pounce him and ravish him senslessly...but only if he really wanted me to. And, really, I bet he would. Who could resist me? Really.

Tatsuha smiled smugly. Suddenly feeling paranoid, he looked around. Come on. What did it matter? He could love on himself a little. No one would read it, anyways. Even if monks were trained to show and speak humility and peace, and caring to others, Tatsuha took one little glance around the room, and continued writing.

_I want to meet him sometime, but Tohma, Mika, and Eiri are tottally conspireing against me! Just because they think I'll rape him. I swear I would never do anything to hurt him! I mean, why would i try so hard to meet him, for a one time fling? Really. Well, anyways. Other stuff that happened today was Shuichi said my bike was almost ready. And he's added some personal touches. I kinda feel uneasy. He better not put anything pink on it. Sure, it might be sweet to pick up a girl or two, but...pink on my bike? never._

So I'll just pray to Buddah nothing like that happens. I'm glad he's covering that damage. Eiri also said he was having a part in fixing my bike. Ugh! I swear, something's going on behind my back. I don't like it. They'll ruin it. So, all I have left to pay for is a crashed in wall and a dent in some cop car the size of Kyoto.

Anyways, this book says that I can only write in one page, so I better stop because I'm nearing the end.

Love, Tatsuha.

The raven-haired teen had his eyes quickly scan over the whole thing, fixing spelling mistakes, or smiley face, or hearts around Ryuichi's name. Smiling, he quickly copied it all down on a seperate note page, from his school book. The rules stated that he would have to burn all these pages later, but he would probably want to read these in twenty years, and see how much of a retard he'd been like when he was seventeen, going on eighteen. So, he would sopy all his thoughts and such on note paper from his school book. There wasn't a rule against it, after all.

Closing the Rule Journal (as he oh so creatively named it), he neatly placed it in his binder, before opening his math text and began doing homework, languidly, tiredly. He hated cramming his work. He almost never did work when he was at Eiri's place. But this time, he sort of had to. Exams were leaking closer, and he'd have to stick every tidbit he could get into his brain, to make sure he got good enough grades for Tokyo U.

The phone rang.

Tatsuha looked up from his page of notes and numbers to stare at the phone blankly. Eiri was with his publishers and such, and Shichi was recoding.

So the phone rang again.

Tatsuha didn't feel like picking up his brother's phone. Usually he did, so he could say something like Eiri jumped off a cliff, or that he was shipped off to the mental hospital for his weekly apointment and wouldn't be back for at least a few hours. But now, he was on a role for his homework, and answering the phone might get himself stupid germs and he couldn't risk that.

The phone rang for the third time.

Grimly, the lanky teenager slowly pushed himself off the couch, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said sleepily, putting on an act. he wanted the person to feel guilty and think he had just woken up...even if it was two in the afternoon. "Yuki Eiri residence."

"Yuki-san?! Oh, na no da! Sorry I've woken you!"

Tatsuha's blood ran cold. Fear or deadly excitment, he didn't know. His heart seemed to speed up about a thousand paces. He didn't know if it was true...but the voice...the na no da...Tatsuha made his voice sharp and colder now. "Ryuichi Sakuma?" He spoke, forcing the nerves from his voice. Maybe being alot alike to his brother - voice included- ...wasn't so bad after all. "I was taking a rest. What are you doing calling me? Shuichi isn't here."

He was surprised how great an actor he was. Maybe he should try the job out...heh. Maybe it was all those times pretending to be happy for a newly wed couple, or pretending to griev for some dead person at some funeral. 

There was whining on the other line. "Ne ne! Ryuichi's sooorrrry Yuki-san. I know Shuichi isn't there." The voice brightened up. "Shu-chan's with me!" Indeed, in the bacround, there was an equally whiny voice demanding that he talk with his lover.

So it was true. Ryuichi Sakuma, famous lead singer of Nittle Grasper, was talking to him. Right now.

And thought he was Yuki. His older brother.

"So, why're you calling?"

"Shuichi was telling me about that friend of yours. The one that needs a new bike." Hiro's collected voice corrected him from the backround. "Tatsuha-san is Yuki's brother, Ryuichi."

"Ah, arigato Hiro-kun!" The childlike voice beamed. Tatsuha could almost imagine a birhgt, dazzling smile given to the long-haired guitarist.

"What about my brother's bike?" Tatsuha asked, voice clouding in suspicion and interest. What did Ryuichi want with his bike?

"Well, Shu-chan told me what he was doing with it, and what you were doing, so I wonder..." The innocent vocals lowered shyly. "If I could add something. And before you say no, may I point some things out."

"Sure." Tatsuha knew his brother would still say no to this, and hang up the phone, so he added a long pause before his answer for a more dramatic effect.

"Well, I've been told your brother likes Nittle Grasper ne?"

Yuki's voice echoed in his brain _"The little brat you probably rape you if you let him!"_

"Yes...and?"

"Well, I have some ideas about doing some things to his bike and I was wondering if I could add-" The line went dead, and the dial tone shot through his ears.

What?

What went wrong?

Tatsuha placed the phone down, extremly upset about how the line went dead just as Ryuichi was going to tell him the surprise of his bike.

Quickly, Tatsuha rsuhed to his bag, unzipped it, then opened the Rule Journal. Shivers flew up and down his spine as he saw that the little pointer thing was pointing not even one third of the way into good fortune. it read:

_Very close, but yet so far.  
We do not know who you are.  
So, details, if you would see.  
Then we shall be very pleased._

"Hey, little brother." A voice sneered, frosted and smug.

Tatsuha turned around. Yuki stood in the doorway. He was holding the phone cord.

Shit.

---------------------

Ryuichi stared at the phone, pouting. "Yuki-san hung up on mmmmeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He whined loudly. Shuichi joind his cries. "And he didn't talk to mmeeee!"

Tohma was sitting in a chair nearby, trying his best to look upset, but had an all too knowing glint in those murky blue/green eyes, with faux innocence. A certain lanky, long-haired american narrowed his blue eyes at the president. Something hadn't been adding up these past few days.

Tohma had been extremely upset about something three days ago. Yesterday, he seemed to cheer up completly, and even let everyone home early. Today, he seemed just as happy. He looked to know why Eiri had hung up on Ryuichi. Mr. K bet it had something to do with whatever that Tatsuha boy had been doing in Tohma's office yesterday.

After all, didn't K load up on bugs and cameras and such? He used htem for spying on everyone. Even just outside Tohma's door. He had only caught angs of what was happening in the office.

A diary/journal.

Angry Tatsuha.

Laughing Tohma.

The bug and camera crackled the whole time for the stupid caretaker just had to dust the leaves on that silk plant the american put them on.

K stared long and hard at his boss. K would meddle some more. He had a feeling this puzzle had a few peices.

"Ryuichi, why don't you go to the apartment with Shuichi after this? Then you both can talk to Yuki." Fujisaki suggested, looking exaspertated, rubbing his temples in slow, circular motions so that he could relieve his stress. Long day. Very long day. They had been getting so much work done, too. But then things began to get out of hand during the break. The young keyboardist sighed, knowing they shouldn't have taken a break. It tottally jinxed them.

Ryuichi and Shuichi both seemed terrified of the idea.

Ryuichi was scared of Yuki.

Shuichi was scared for Ryuichi about not just Yuki, but the other other Uesugi brother as well.

"But-"

Fujisaki glared. "No buts. You've wasted time. Call this punishment."

The two began whinning.

Tohma just smiled in amusement.

And Mr. K slunk from the room.

----------

TBC


End file.
